dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Book of Resurrection
The real title of this Phantom Book was never revealed in the series. It was used by the Professor to resurrect Ilas Alcock. It's present in ''The Mystic Archives of Rasiel'' story. It’s seen in the anime adaptation as a book with elaborate cover colored in green, yellow and rust red, in tones commonly observed in Ancient Egyptian art.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 11. __TOC__ Background Rasiel and the Professor wish to see Ilas’ poetry collection become a Phantom Book as the author is inspired by the despair caused by the Great War. When the Allied pilot died during an attack from the opposite faction, the Phantom Book of Resurrection was used by the Professor, allowing Ilas to continue writing as a legendary ace known as the Faceless Ghost, with no memories of his past. The book used to bring him back from the dead is sealed inside The Mystic Archives of Rasiel.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 5, volume 2. Powers The Phantom Book grants the power of resurrecting the dead. For instance, Allied Second Lieutenant Ilas Alcock died when a railway gun attacked his hometown. He was revived as a legendary ace in the opposite faction, seeing only occasional flashes of memory from his past life. It’s not clear if death have erased his memory or if the phenomenon is a side effect caused by the Phantom Book. Its power can be stopped at any moment. In that case, the person resurrected can take the appearance of a corpse instantaneously. Energy will leave his body, his skin will crack and his muscles will dry and crumple. The user must remove a bookmark from between the pages of the Phantom Book, then close it shut, to make the target turn into ashes.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 5, volume 2. Alternatively, in the anime, the person affected disappears into the sky as dots of light along with the sarcophagus-themed bookmark. Ilas' death (1).png|The last moments of Ilas Alcock. Faceless Phantom (4).png|Ilas Alcock, resurrected as the Faceless Ghost. Plot During his last dogfight, Ilas learns from Hugh about the past. Ilas was an Allied pilot who died when a railway gun attacked his hometown. The Captain cannot believe what he’s saying. When Ilas is shot down, Rasiel and the Professor show up. The little girl has a void in place of her left eye. The pilot had failed in using the legend of the Faceless Ghost to cause despair and create a Phantom Book for The Mystic Archives of Rasiel. Ilas, wishing a second chance, tries to reach Rasiel, but power leaves his body. On his knees, looking like a corpse, he finally remembers his past life. The Professor pulls out a bookmark pressed between the pages of the Phantom Book of Resurrection. After closing it, Ilas’ body collapses into ashes, which are taken by the wind. The Professor puts the Phantom Book back into the left eye of Rasiel, who screams in agony. Her metal eyepatch reappears. The Professor is holding an old golden key.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 5, volume 2. In the anime, Ilas does not take the appearance of a corpse. The moment showing the Phantom Book being sealed back into The Mystic Archives of Rasiel was not adapted. Disappointment.jpg|Ilas collapses. Resurrection Book (2).png|The Professor reveals himself as the person who resurrected Ilas. References Category:Phantom Books